


Comatose: Breathe your life into me

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Lifesaver - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Nightmares, Promises, Scars, horrific past, slight StinYu, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting Eucliffe is a young man who is this close in changing his life at all. He's a skilled businessman and only days away from getting married. But as the days draw closer his yearning for the one man he shares his past with grow and how to handle everything, when even the ghosts of the past try to haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is some idea I had while I was asleep ^.^'  
> Through I'm currently not skilled enough to write some smut  
> I'm only implicate on them during the whole story ;)

He‘s supposed to be the happiest man right in this moment. Getting married to just a such wonderful young woman. But honestly he felt nothing at all towards her. Quite on the contrary, he started to feel plunging into a bottomless pit faster and faster. As if the darkness is swallowing him whole. Every night the same sort of nightmare. For this he was in one point glad she hasn‘t moved in by now. Otherwise she would see all those scars he received during the years physically and mentally he‘s been held captive. Next to the bothering nightmares he clearly felt that something deep within was missing. He‘d memorized the younger boy quite well who had to endure the same hell as he did back then. Pitchblack hair falling partly so that the right eye was constantly covered. Such stunning ruby-red eyes that had became dull as the years of imprisonment progressed. Soft skin as pale as the snow in a cold winter night itself.  
  
Deeply sighing he was hiding his face in his hands. He wasn‘t able to explain it at all but as the date of his wedding came nearer, the urge to see the other one is getting stronger and stronger. He needed to know. He really needed to know what happened to the blackhaired boy after they got finally rescued. For a while they have been hospitalized and then they got separated from Social Services. All this happened five years ago. The only thing he knew about him was his first name. It is not that he wasn‘t looking at all after him. It frustrated him to come up empty handed while trying everything possible to locate the younger ones whereabouts. On one point he gave up on hope itself he might see him one day again. Honestly he felt distraught to imagine the younger one had moved on without him into the Spirit World. But he couldn‘t blame him at all for doing this step. Because even he thought from time to time about ending this life by his own hands.  
  
Missing is not the right word to describe how he felt about the blackhaired young man deep within his soul. He yearned with every cell in his body to be next to him, to smell, to touch him. He wanted the small moments back where both of them could enjoy at least a little spark of hope and warmth outgoing from the other one. Softly but not loudly he spoke out the only name he memorized. If he had to be true to himself and his surroundings then he needed to admit his relationship towards the younger one. Even through they were both held captive a slow and steady bond grew between them. It started off with small and shyly placed kisses, followed by gentle touches that ensparked later into a fiery storm of lust and longing. These small moments made him feel complete. They made him feel saved. Without him around, he would have given up himself much earlier. Who knows what would have then became of both of them


	2. Chapter 2

\- 14 days left -  
  
He payed no attention at all while the meeting was progressing very slowly. One short glimpse outside the window and his mind tracked off. He just wondered how the younger one is doing right now. Where he lives. What he does. If he is also plagued by these nightmares like himself. If he is still alive. A small sigh leaves his lips and while trying to look like he‘s paying attention at all he starts to scribble at the empty sheet of paper lying right in front of him. At first he is not so sure what he does but as he looks now closer at the paper he starts to feel deep inside as if thousands of tiny needles pierce right through his heart. Honestly he‘d never been good in drawing at all. But to stare right at a scribble of the one person he yearned for was agonizing for him.  
  
When the meeting is finally over he takes the paper with the scribble on it with him and he stashes it into the drawer of his personal desk. In a few hours he would have to meet up with his fiancé to go through some menu offers for their Wedding. Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes he felt just as if a pair of small hands rest on his cheeks. He‘s able to gaze into ruby-red eyes fixed at him and a short smile rests on the lips of the younger one while he leans in to kiss him. Why is he right now drawn so strongly towards him? No, he was always drawn towards the young man with the pitch-black hair but he had just recently rediscovered those feelings again. They popped up out of nowhere after she had asked him if there was someone important in life for him. The younger one is surely the reason he‘s still alive.  
  
He would be more likely out there looking for some clues about his friend rather to attend such boring stuff at all. To distract himself from his thoughts he goes through the unfiled section of delivery notes his colleague and friend at work Natsu Dragneel is suppose to have finished until 5 pm. Occasionally he helps out the older man at his assigned work so that everything is done without delay and therefore Natsu is willed to help him cover when he messes up unintentionally. He even works in some unfiled contracts Natsu had been able to strike a bargain with some clients in Mid-East and he forgets all about the time until his boss steps into his office.   
  
„Still here, Sting?“ is she asking him. He looks up from a contract with a new client from Japan he‘d been able to guarantee for their company and right there he notices the slender woman with the scarlet-red hair leaning in the door. A short smile appears on his lips. He likes his boss. Even through she is strict and in Natsu‘s eyes somehow terrifying but she can also be very outcoming and warm hearted as well.  
  
„I only wanted to assure the unfiled section is cleared before leaving“ is he now answering to her while he makes a short gaze at the clock and realizes it is past 8 pm. Two hours ago he should have met with his fiancé. „Go home, Sting. Don‘t dare to show up tomorrow“ is he hearing her words towards him when she turns around to leave and a sheepish grin rests on his lips. Even through he knows very well she dislikes him working overtime he still does it to keep his mind distracted. It helps him to blend out what he‘s going to face in two weeks. It is next to listening to music a way to stop thinking about the things swirling inside of him like a rapid stream.  
  
Right when he leaves the building the company he works for is located he puts in the earplugs and turns on his I-Pod Shuffle. The kind of music he put on there is something no one would ever expect a businessman like him to listen to. But one band had caught back then his whole intention. It was half a year after they got separated he got curious about one song a girl at school was playing loud from her phone. When he asked her about the band she said to him the name of this band is D‘espairsRay. He liked the way how the name associated so well. It reflected so well on what his life was before he ended up with some foster parents to look after him after the most important person to him was taken away. Besides work the songs of this band helped him cope with the hole resting in his soul. It was like he‘s able to do a short glimpse of how it could have been living with the younger one together.  
  
 _„Sting“_  
  
He stops at a red traffic light and suddenly it was like someone called out for him. Someone he knows quite well. When he takes out his phone he notices twenty-six missed calls all from the same number. Right in this moment an incoming call arrives and he sighs. He knows very well what she wants to talk about with him. Pausing the music he accepts the call and rolls enervated his eyes while moving on.  
  
„Eucliffe here“  
„Where are you? I tried like thousand times to reach you on your phone“  
  
is she right now complaining. Yeah, just as he had thought. She‘s back on that again.   
  
Honestly this was all a misunderstanding to him. He only asked her to help him out how do to a proper proposal at all so that he is prepared for the moment he‘s reunited with his best friend. Ok, in a way he‘s grateful she saved his life when he tried three years ago to kill himself while taking a big amount of sleeping pills. He also appreaciates her being around him as well but inside of him there is nothing more he feels for her then plain friendship. The more complex and deeper emotions lingering in his heart and soul only belong to one person. Only one he promised to stay with until death embraces them into sweet slumber.  
  
************  
  
\- 13 days left -  
  
In order to please her mind he decided to pick her up from work. The children of this school know him by now very well because he ruffled up the minds of some kids picking on one of their classmates. It had been a group of girls picking on a girl with darkblue hair and when he found out the true reason he was infuriated by their behaviour. „It doesn‘t matter at all with whom you fall in love. What matters the most is what you feel for the other one“ were his words to the group while helping up the girl back on her feet and his fiancé as well as the girls were awestruck by what he just said.  
  
Since this day he occasually askes her about how the girl is doing and a smile appeared on his lips when she told him the whole class has turned into a better way they were before he made them rethink their way of thinking. Right now he leaned at the wall waiting for his fiancé to leave school and he noticed the smile resting on her lips when she saw him waiting for her. „I thought, I make it up by picking you up from work“ is he now saying to her with a smile. Together they leave the building and he‘s informed that they got for today a chance to go through the menu offers for their wedding since he hasn‘t showed up yesterday. But somehow he felt this day is going to be a good day.  
  
Even through he can‘t tell right now why but his inner voice told him today‘s a fine day. After it felt like hours have passed by he sat on the couch of her apartment and he was surprised when she handed him a self-made scarf. It feels so fluffy. It was even in white. His eyes grew bigger just when he notices the cute little black dragon  with red eyes in the middle of the scarf. He cuddled the scarf as it was and a happy expression rests on his face. „I was asked to hand it to you as a token of gratitude“ is Yukino now saying to him when he looks up and he understands right away what she means. „I love it“ is now his response while there is finally some light to see in his sapphire-blue eyes. The little dragon reminds him so much of his friend.  
  
Somehow he was now curious. Would there be any chance for him to see him again? Leaving her place he walked back home when a short message appeared on his phone.   
  
 - Please met me at Joe‘s Diner. I‘ve finally found a trace of the black Dragon. The Tigress -


	3. Chapter 3

_„Sting, please you have to promise me...“_  
 _„I can‘t do what you ask me to do. But I promise you, I‘m always with you. Because I belong to you, Rogue“_  
  
His heart is beating fast as he reads this text message. Finally. After all this years there is finally a sign where to search for the younger one. He would be able to see the one person again he‘s connected to through so many ways. He rushes to Joe‘s Diner that lies in the North District of the city. Because as fast as he can get the information where his friend is, he can go and seek him out.  
  
 _„Sting Eucliffe?“_  
 _„Who wants to know?“_  
 _„My name‘s Minerva. I‘m looking for the two boys who lived with Jienma Orland the last few years“_  
 _„Even if so, why is it of your concern?“_  
 _„Because I need to apologize. I want to redeem myself for not knowing what happened during the years I‘ve moved back into my mothers house. Please, if there is anything I can do....“_  
  
He remembers clearly the day he‘d met Minerva Orland. She felt guilty for what they had to endure. In his eyes it‘s not her fault at all. She‘s as much a victim of this monster as they are. So therefore he only asked her to help him to find Rogue. If she really needs to redeem herself then it would be in this way. Slightly nervous he enters the Diner and recognizes her at a table at the rear end. He walks over and when he‘s asked by the waitress what he likes to order he takes coffee and water. „It‘s been a while“ is he now saying to her and honestly he can‘t await to hear what kind of Information she has for him.  
  
„Listen closely, Sting, he‘s..“  
„Where can I find him? Tell me right now“  
  
is he asking her right away without giving her any time to explain at all what she had found out. With a sigh she hands him a note with an address on it and before she‘s able to say anything to him at all he‘s out the door. In his eyes explanations are unneccessary. He needs to see him right now. Therefore he stops himself a taxi, names the address and during the drive a slight nervousness builds up in his stomach. What, if the younger one doesn‘t remember him at all? What, if he don‘t want so see him at all? Is he still single? Maybe engaged or in the end married? The worst case scenario in all these years he‘s searching for him stayed the same. To find out he died.  
  
At first he isn‘t sure if the cab driver is at the right point but when he asks him about the adress on his note the driver assures him they reached the right spot. It‘s a freaking hospital wing or something into this kind of direction. Why in the world would the younger one be in here to find? Maybe he should have listened first to Minerva what she has to say. But now that he‘s here he‘s not backing down at all. He spent the last five years looking for a trace of the one person he yearns for. Taking a deep breath he enters the building and asks at the counter where he could find his friend at all. The woman working there refers him to the psychiatric section and explains him how to get there. Taking another deep breath while walking through the hallway he get more nervous. Next to it he starts to get worried about the younger one.  
  
„I‘m looking for Rogue“ is he now saying to the nurse at the counter as he now reaches the psychiatric section and she looks annoyed at him because he dared to disturb her watching her favourite soap opera on TV.   
  
„And what are you to Mr.Cheney?“  
„Sting Eucliffe. I‘m his fiancé. I just returned home from an important job abroad and found out he‘s here“  
  
is he quickly telling the nurse with an innocent smile resting on his lips. He can immediatley see in her face how disgusted she is. But she tells him the room number and reminds him that the visitor hours are almost over.   
  
With a smile he only nods, then he walks down further the hallway until he reaches the room with the number eleven on it. Like the nurse at the counter had told him. There was the name tag with R.Cheney on it. Taking a deep breath he decides to enter. When he‘s pushing down the door handle he can feel his heart beat increase. Damned, it has been five years they have seen each other. He‘s nervous and afraid at the same time.  
  
He gulps hard when he notices a handsome young man with pitchblack hair sitting on the bed with a pillow pressed to his body and staring towards the closed window. A deathly silence is in the room. He closes silently the door behind him and decides now to approach him. „Rogue?“ is he now cautiously asking the younger one while looking at him. „It‘s me, Sting“ is he now saying to him in a low voice, not sure if he should reach out for him or not. Right there the young man with the pitchblack hair shows some reaction and he can feel his heart beat increase more when ruby-red eyes are now fixed at him in a mixture of surprise and disbelieve.  
  
„Is this for real? Can I really believe it is you?“ is Rogue only whispering and honestly it hurts him to see him being in so much distress. „I promised you back then, I‘d be with you“ is he now answering with a smile, nodding slightly his head and he lays both his hands on Rogues cheeks while he sits down next to him on the bed. Before he could react properly he feels the warmth of the younger one when Rogue just hugs him tight. A gentle smile rests now on his lips. He had really missed him. More than he could ever put in words. They remain like this for quite some time, then he looks deep into these ruby-red eyes that care so much for him.  
  
Rogue is cuddled up next to him, his head rests on his shoulder and honestly his whole world feels finally complete again. They are no words needed at all. They understand each other quite well. „Take me with you. I can‘t stand this place any longer“ says Rogue now to him and he notices right there this plea resting in these ruby-red eyes. „Please, Sting, if I stay here any longer, I‘m going crazy in here“ is he saying and he nods with a gentle smile resting on his lips. He can only imagine who‘s responsible for locking Rogue up in a place like this and he would feel the same way.   
  
„Do you have any belongings with you here?“  
„Only a bag with some clothes to change“  
  
is Rogue now answering him and he nods. Both know they have to act quickly because in ten minutes is the night nurse walking through to control and kick out the visitors. He bites his lips while the younger one changes into some worn out black Jeans and a simple long-sleeved black shirt right in front of him. Through Rogue is somehow a bit unsteady to walk, he decides to carry him on his back. While the younger one shoulders his bag like a regular backpack and holds on to him he simply walks out of this section.  
  
„Wait, Mr. Eucliffe, you can‘t do that at all“ is the nurse at the counter shouting at him while trying to keep up with him. „Like hell I‘m going to leave him at this horrid place. I‘m simply taking my fiancé back home“ is he now saying to the buffled nurse when he keeps on walking down the hallway and right of the corner of his eyes he notices a soft rose dust covering Rogues cheeks. It wasn‘t his intention at all to make the younger one feel embarrased. But they were in his eyes the right words to say so that he could bring Rogue out of here at all.  
  
An half an hour later they reach his apartment and a smile rests on his lips. He entrusted Rogue carrying the white scarf he‘d gotten as a gift earlier and in his eyes it was like a good-luck-charm to them. Later he would have to thank Minerva but right now all his attention is focused at Rogue. First of all he needs to take care of him. Then the next step in his plan can be activated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this chapter on I'm switching the views ;)

**[Rogues POV]**  
  
Something is different this time. The bed he sleeps in isn‘t so hard anymore. Next to him is a source of human heat. It feels very familiar to him. As if he is trapped again in the time where he was held captive by a vicious man. Honestly he is now unsure if he should wake up right now or not. This could be a simple trick of his own mind. So therefore he counts mentally downwards from ten. This might help him to focus on what‘s real. When he now reaches zero, he slowly opens his eyes and it is hard to believe for him what he sees right in this very moment. No, this can‘t be true at all. It has to be a dream. Why else would he wake up right now next to the blond?  
  
Since they got separated five years ago life itself was far worse then if you would imagine hell to be. Constantly driven to the very edge of his own existance he tried multiple times to end his own life just to escape the drowning misery and the shere endless amount of nightmares haunting him. But deep within he had other good reasons for this step too.   
  
In his eyes he lost everything in his life to support him, when even the young blond man with the stunning sapphire-blue eyes was removed out of his life like if he was an replaceable item. Not only him, but his elder brothers as well. It is his fault. Because he proved constantly his willpower during captivity he survived this ordeal next to Sting.  
  
Cautiously he pokes at the chest of the sleeping young man next to him. It doesn‘t seem to disturb him at all. He gazes long at the blond next to him and he gulps hard because everything is so familiar to him. The fine scar above the right eyebrow. The single crystal-shaped earring at the left. The blond hair standing up in all directions. This well-formed body itself. Deep within he wishes him to be for real. He has no longer the inner strength to cope with dissapointment itself. He could no longer bear the thought to be teased so badly by his own mind and desire. If this is really a dream, then he wants to never wake up from it again.  
  
So to assure himself he‘s not trapped in a dream at all he leans forward to slightly kiss him. He‘s surprised about the quick response and a slight rose dust covers now his cheeks. „Morning“ is the blond now greeting him with a gentle smile resting on his lips, his forehead resting on his while he looks directly into sapphire-blue eyes.   
  
Before he could say a word at all he is now kissed in a more passionate way by the blond and a familiar warmth spreads right in this moment through his entire body. Now he knows for sure this is real. Closing his eyes he endulges this kiss, wrapping his arms around the older one‘s neck. There are no words out there to describe how much he wished for this moment to be true. He could never explain at all how much he yearned for himself to return to the one he feels safe and sound with. Right now it feels like returning home. The missing piece is returned in the right place. He feels himself finally whole again.  
  
************  
  
12 days -  
  
This time he can sleep through without having a nigthmare at all. When he is waked up by a shyly kiss he quickly responses to it. Before he could even voice it out one little spark flares up and ignites a raging storm between them. To feel him, to touch him, to taste him. His entire mind goes crazy. Right now it feel like he‘s back on the substance to make him addicted.   
  
He never did drugs or drank too much alcohol to get drunk. The only thing he needs to get high is to merge together with the one he loves. Right now he feels like every cell in his body is revived again. Even his entire soul feels in this moment like being dragged out of its comatose state. Right now everything in his life feels like being fixed just in this one moment. Because now he‘s finally whole again.  
  
Both of them cuddle after this activity and a gentle smile rests on his lips. This time he is doing everything he can do to keep Rogue at his side. Even if he has to kill them both, he won‘t let anyone take him Rogue away again. A short sigh leaves his lips when he notices with a glance at him alarm clock he has to head for work today. Honestly it is the first time he wants to stay away from work at all.   
  
Usually he‘s quite eager to stay as long as possible so that his mind is distracted from thinking about the younger one. Together they get up, take a shower and with a smile he notices at the left upper arm of Rogue a symbol similar to his own tatoo. He got his own while he lost a bet to Natsu. The older man claimed he wouldn‘t dare to get himself a tatoo at all. Natsu was baffled when he showed up couple days later with a white symbol of a well-known preditor from the ice-age.  
  
To see Rogue has the same symbol but in black makes him in a way proud. It means, they are connected to each other in one more way by now. Normally he would rush out after he‘s dressed properly for work and have his breakfast on the go. But this time he is surprised by Rogue. The younger one is able to prepare a decent breakfast out of the ingriedients his fridge is able to provide and he smiles.   
  
„When did you actually learn how to cook?“ is he now asking him when he takes a seat at the kitchen table, looks at Rogue and makes a sip from his tea. „This is my first time cooking at all, so I hope it tastes in some sort of way“ is the young man with the pitchblack man now admitting and he only nods. He tries the fried potatoes with eggs, bacon and a lot of cheese on it. „This tastes really good“ is he now admitting with a smile, looks directly at Rogue and the younger one seems to be relieved.  
  
„I‘m only heading to work. I‘m back as fast as I can, I promise, Rogue“ is he now saying to him as he wants to head off now toward the office and he understands very well why the younger one looks at him both scared and pleading at the same time. Maybe Erza was today in good spirits, then he could convince her he works from home. In this way he could stay with Rogue and do his work at the same time. He leaves him the number of his cell phone so that the younger one can call him if there should be anything wrong. He kisses him, looks deep into his eyes and then he head off for work.   
  
This time he has to hurry so that he won‘t be late in the office. Erza is very strict at this point. Those that come in late are admonished by her the first time and they end up working an extra shift at the weekend. If someone dares to come in late the second time, they are kicked out immediatly. As far as he can recall himself Natsu dared only one time to be late at work and since this day he‘s always on time.   
  
A smile rests on his lips as he spots the trusted cherryblossom coloured hair of the older one running into the lobby and he stops the elevator so that the older one can enter. „What‘s wrong with you? Usually you are like a half an hour before me here, Sting“ is Natsu now saying to him and he has to laugh about the way his friend is pointing this question towards him.  
  
„I wanted to save some money so I had breakfast at home“ is he now answering him, pats Natsu on the shoulder as they enter the office and Laki greets them while handing them out their work schedule for today. Even through this young woman is a renown local artist for wood-carven statues he works part-time in here so she can pay off the rent for her art studio and her little apartment.   
  
With his current work schedule he walks over to Erza‘s office and he smile when he notices her with the ,We-need-to-talk-right-now‘ look right in her face. Immediatly he closes the door, takes a seat right in front of her desk and he sees a stack of papers resting at the desk. „I just received a call from our branch office in Tokyo. They wanted a recommandation for the open spot as Senior Assistent Manager, so I named you for this position. If everything goes well you‘d be working in Japan“ is she now saying to him. Her features are all friendly and in her eyes he can see she really hopes for him to get this position. „Really, Sting, you deserve so much better“ is she now saying to him with a smile and in this point he has to agree with her.  
  
With a position like this it would be much more easier to leave this country once and for all. He could take Rogue with him and live with him the life he wants to.   
  
„By the way, there is something I‘d like to ask you, Erza“  
„What is it?“  
„Would it be ok if I do my share of work from home?“  
  
is he now asking her and a short nod is her answer while she crosses her arms. „Just file me in what you have ready. You only come in, when I tell you so, now leave“ is her only response towards him and with a smile he shortly hugs her, then he leaves the office. Usually he don‘t likes to hug other people at all. But right now he‘s so happy he knows no other way then to show it. With another smile resting on his lips he looks at his work schedule and notices it is planned out for the entire week. As if she knew he‘d would otherwise stay overtime again in the office.  
  
************  
  
 **[Rogues POV]**  
  
It feels awkward to be in an apartment he doesn‘t know at all. It makes it more awkward to him because he‘s currently all alone. He walks around to have a closer look. Because now that he‘s back with Sting he needs to know his new surrounding a bit better. Right next to the bed room is a room with a locked door. Maybe this room has something to do with work Sting headed off to. On the other end of the hallway there is a door and when he slighty opens it he walks into an empty room. He doesn‘t know quite well why but he likes this room. Natural light floods in from two windows and he can imagine himself sitting here drawing. When Sting returns home from work he‘s going to ask him if he could have this room for himself.  
  
Back when he was with foster parents he tried to study Fine Arts. The teachers all praised him for his talent and that she should continue drawing. Only a couple of classes were missing to be finally upgraded to the next level. But then this incident in his local neighbourhood occured. He had just turned twenty and the new semester had just started when the neighbour‘s always horny daughter walked up to him and touched him at the shoulder. He freaked out and defended himself with a dull knife he started to carry around with him. Still she got cut at the arm so that there was later a big scar to see. In order to prevent him being sued by the neighbour for bodily harm, his foster parents decided to send him to a psychiatric section of the nearest hospital in this town.  
  
First it was told to him, he only has to stay in there for only a couple of weeks but they turned easily into four years. Later he‘d found out they looked for a simple solution to get rid of him. His so called foster mother seemed to be to scared of him from the get go. Especially of his ruby-red eyes. He has them since he‘s born so therefore it was some lame excuse for him. In his eyes they this was mentally more than they could handle. Now that he is free and back with the one he entrusts his life with, he would really like to return to college and finish his studies in Fine Art. He needs to talk through this with Sting now that he‘s going to live here with him.  
  
Once back in the living room he had put his sketch books out of his bag, sat down at the sofa and he looks through the drawings he had done while he was in a way imprisoned. He had drawn some of the other patients, some of the nurses and some of the doctors and visitors as well. Even the room he had to live in or the little dining hall or even the garden. The other more worn out sketch book was in a way more precious to him. Because in this one he keeps all his drawings from one person only. Even his tutor in drawing had asked him from time to time how he‘s able to draw parts of the body so properly without seeing them at all. Everytime he opens it his heartbeat increases.   
  
A gentle smile rests now on his lips. He would have now more opportunities to draw Sting. „Wow, they are quite good“ is he now hearing a voice saying he knows all to well. He doesn‘t need to look up at all to know Sting is now back and standing right behind him. „Thanks. Besides, welcome back home“ is he now responding as he feels two arms wrapped around him and a gentle smile rests on his lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

\- 11 days -  
  
A fierce fire takes over his entire body. Right now, he endulges the feeling of smooth skin underneath his fingertips. Rigth now, he endulges this feeling of their bodies next to each other. To be close enough with the one person his heart truly belongs to. Right now, everything else in life is meaningless to him.   
  
Should the world end in a sudden bang, then he would be happy to have at least spent some more time with Rogue. His reasons to move on and stay alive. All this time he kept them for himself. But now he‘s fighting. No one will ever take away the one person he loves so much. Caught in this violent storm of pleasure and lust, he finally feels himself alive again. Because his reason to live is right now here at his side.  
  
Happy and exhausted he nestles his face within the pitch-black hair of his lover and a gentle smile rests on his lips. All this years he really missed waking up next to Rogue. Breathing in the trusted scent. Feel the trusted warmth. Look right into the trusted face he spent so much time with before.  
  
„I really missed you“  
„Me too“  
  
is he right now admitting with a radient smile resting on his lips, looking now straight into these ruby orbs, then he kisses him in a passionate way.   
  
With Rogues return his entire world became complete and bright again. For this he has to thank Minerva a thousand times over. Otherwise, who knows how much longer it would have taken him to figure out where Rogue was living. For a short moment his insides start to churn by the simple thought, he would have to go through the wedding ceremony with Yukino in eleven days.   
  
But this can simply be changed if he cancels the whole thing. Right now, a brilliant idea comes alive in his mind. How to get married if you are already legally married to someone else? He only needs to convince Rogue, that this step is the right one to do and find a place where they are able to exchange their vows. Then everything will be allright. For both of them.  
  
************  
  
 **[ Rogues POV ]**  
  
Right now, he feels awake and alive. Because right next to him is his reason to live. The only reason he felt like moving on and hold on to the little spark of hope constantly flickering and resting somewhere deep inside of him, the older one would come to seek him out. Right now, it feels like another day in paradise. No annoying nurses to hook him up on an IV, because he refuses to eat. No doctors to put him on a daily dose of antidepressants to keep his mind blank. No longer being locked up into a room, that slowly but steadily would have turned him becoming completely insane. He knows quite well, the first few weeks will become a struggle while being off the used medication, but deep inside he trusts himself to overcome this just because Sting is with him. His own life will finally change into one to be worth living it the way it is.  
  
He rather kills Sting and himself at the same moment before losing him again. Even though he sees himself being an independent human being, he knows quite well where he belongs to. His place belongs at the side of Sting. Because shortly before their suffering stopped, they made a vow to each other. To always stay together, no matter what. But public authorities separated them after they were rescued from their tormentor too quick and therefore all that was left inside of him was this tiny spark of hope, the older one is going to search for him. Even though he had given up on almost everything once he got locked up, this little spark of hope stayed alive all this time.  
  
Happy, exhausted and satisfied he cuddles right now with Sting. A smile is resting on his lips as he looks deep into these sapphire orbs. The kiss, that follows right now is quite passionate and he sighs in it with relieve. This is all he wants and all he wishes for. To never be separated from Sting again. To never have to endure this loneliness and pain again. He rubs his nose at Stings neck line while chasting gentle kisses along it and a gentle smile rests on his lips. There is this common saying ,your home is where your heart is‘. So therefore he‘s home with Sting at his side. He really likes this thought. So he wants to stay with him until death embraces them with sweet slumber. Because this right here really feels being at home for him.  
  
************  
  
Since Erza allowed him to work from at home, he can stay with Rogue as long as he wants to. Besides, he can now be around if there is something bothering the younger one. „I‘m next door if you need anything from me“ is he right now saying to him with a smile, kisses him and seeing this ravishing young man still laying in his bed makes it even harder for him to simply get up and do his work. A short nod is all he gets as an answer and as Rogue kisses him back, the other one just snuggles closer to him. Honestly he‘d choose Rogue over and over again instead on working in some files.  
  
„Sorry, I‘m only distracting you from what you wanted to do“  
„A nice one indeed. How about making us a nice evening once I‘m done with the work I need to have done?“  
„If we don‘t have to leave anywhere, then you can count me in“  
  
is now Rogues response while a slight shiver goes down his spine as the younger one brushes playfully along his neckline. „As you wish“ is he saying right now, kisses him again, then he finally gets up, gets dressed and walks over to his home office.  
  
For the next hours he is busy with arranging contracts, business meetings between his boss and some council members, filing in the missing papers for some reports Natsu was supposed to do and sealing a contract with a new client from Minnesota. Even though he decided to spend most of his time working, it was for him the main reason to keep his brain distracted.   
  
With a deep sigh he leans back in his seat, closes his eyes and he‘s surprised to feel two arms wrapped around him. „I just thought, you might take a break“ is he hearing Rogues voice right now, smiles at him and leans his forehead on Rogues. The younger one has made some tea for him and he pulls him now on his lap. He only gazes deep into these ruby orbs before he can feel Rogues lips meet with his own.  
  
„I want to be of help to you. Is there anything I can do for you?“ is the younger one right now asking him as he feels his head rest on his shoulder and with a smile he watches how Rogue simply draws imaginary lines along his collarbone. For a short minute he has to think, then he asks him to sort the documents into the right files he was supposed to put them in. So with Rogues help he‘s faster done with his work as he had originally thought to be and it looks now a bit more organized then before.  
  
************  
  
 **[ Rogues POV ]**  
  
So after he‘s able to help Sting sorting through the documents they are now in the living room, cuddling close to each other on the couch. With his eyes closed he has partly hidden his face in Stings crook of the neck while feeling the gently stroke of the older one on his back. This is for sure so much better being again this close with him then staying locked up at the psychiatric section of a hospital. Minutes later the two of them are engulfed by flames of lust and longing. Being this close with Sting is all he needs and all he wants


End file.
